


Petit à petit

by hotladykisses



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2439383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotladykisses/pseuds/hotladykisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les problèmes entre Alicia et Kalinda ne vont jamais se résoudre tous à la fois. Au mieux, on peut espérer que cela se fasse avec le temps, petit à petit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Petit à petit

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Piece by Piece](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1992300) by [Tamoline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamoline/pseuds/Tamoline). 



> Ecrit pour le [ficathon TGW 2014](http://sweetjamielee.livejournal.com/106698.html) de sweetjamielee « Tout change ». Idée : « Kalinda/Alicia – armure »

Alicia suit les déplacements de Kalinda à travers les murs de verre de la salle de réunion, la regarde traverser le bureau d’un pas nonchalant. Chez Lockhart-Gardner, elle avait toujours eu une sorte d’aura invulnérable, un détachement qui l’isolait de l’agitation et des commérages de la vie quotidienne au bureau.

Ici en ce moment, le sujet des commérages, c’est elle. Tous ceux qui n’ont pas vu Diane quasiment lui ordonner de coucher avec Cary pour essayer de l’influencer en ont entendu parler par ceux qui l’ont vu. Tandis qu’elle se faufile entre les bureaux et les chaises, tous les regards sont sur elle – enfin, tous les regards de ceux qui ne sont pas soit dans la salle de réunion, soit agglutinés autour de la porte. Le regard des hommes tend à la jauger, celui des femmes à la juger.

C’est injuste, et Alicia déteste cela, même compte tenu de sa propre ambivalence envers la réapparition de Kalinda dans sa vie professionnelle. Peut-être même déteste-t-elle cela davantage que la situation – non sans rapport – dans laquelle elle se trouve présentement : une réunion de direction pour décider de son sort.

Diane est calme, inébranlable. « Quand vous m’avez acceptée comme associée à la direction de votre cabinet, Kalinda faisait partie de l’accord. C’est la meilleure enquêtrice avec laquelle j’ai jamais travaillé, et on ne va pas se débarrasser d’elle maintenant. »

Cary est tout à l’opposé. « Je ne sais pas comment on prenait les décisions chez Lockhart-Gardner, mais ici on ne garde pas les gens par bonté d’âme. On n’a besoin que d’un seul enquêteur à plein temps, et Robyn était là avant. Donc Kalinda s’en va. » Ses mots sont enflammés, mais même s’il n’avait honnêtement aucun motif ultérieur, s’il s’était vraiment remis de l’humiliation dont il a été victime devant tout le cabinet, personne ici n’est prêt à le croire tout à fait.

Peu importe la vérité sur la question, la présence de Kalinda rappellera toujours, au bureau du moins, qu’il peut être influencé par le biais de sa libido.

« Un pour, un contre. » note Diane, qui regarde ensuite Alicia, un sourcil haussé. « Qu’est-ce qu’on fait ? »

Alicia prend un instant avant de répondre. Les relations avec Cary sont assez fragiles en ce moment. S’opposer ouvertement à lui pourrait provoquer une fracture plus importante au sein du cabinet. Et, motivés ou non par son ego meurtri, ses arguments ont réellement du poids. Ils n’ont pas besoin d’un second enquêteur, et que doit-elle vraiment à Kalinda, de toute façon ?

Et pourtant…

Avant qu’elle ne puisse achever cette réflexion, Cary reprend la parole. « Chez Florrick, Agos et Lockhart, ce n’est pas la direction qui impose ses décisions. Pourquoi on ne poserait pas la question aux associés, ceux qui vont payer son salaire de leur poche ? » Il est manifestement en train de flatter la foule rassemblée autour de la salle de réunion, qu’il parcourt des yeux pour recueillir les quelques réactions d’approbation suscitées par ses paroles.

C’est bien joué, Alicia doit l’admettre. Cela lui ôte la pression, signifie qu’elle n’aura pas à être responsable du fait que Kalinda conserve son emploi. Et bien sûr, de manière indirecte, cela garantit quasiment que Cary obtiendra ce qu’il veut – Diane est arrivée trop récemment ici pour avoir déjà ses propres partisans, ce qui veut dire que ceux de Cary l’emporteront, à moins qu’Alicia ne travaille activement pour garder Kalinda.

Les lèvres de Diane se serrent, mais elle ne dit rien tout haut, peu désireuse de contredire Cary en public de cette manière alors qu’elle n’a pas encore pris ses marques au bureau suffisamment à son goût.

Il semble judicieux d’approuver Cary, de livrer la question à la discussion. Vraiment.

Elle croise le regard de Kalinda à travers la cloison de verre, de l’endroit où elle est adossée au mur. Pour autant qu’Alicia s’en souvienne, son expression est aussi inscrutable que d’habitude. Si elle sait de quoi ils sont en train de discuter ici dedans – et Alicia ne voit pas comment elle pourrait ne pas savoir – son visage ou sur son corps n’en laissent absolument rien paraître.

Un frisson, d’agacement, d’amusement, de quelque chose, parcourt le corps d’Alicia tandis qu’elle ouvre la bouche pour prendre sa décision…

 

***

  
« Salut », dit platement Kalinda derrière elle tandis qu’elle attend l’ascenseur.

Elle sursaute presque, mais se retient, et une bouffée de colère l’envahit, contre Kalinda, contre elle-même d’être surprise par la capacité que possède l’enquêtrice à surgir de nulle part.

Mais il semble qu’aucune réaction appropriée ne soit possible, pas maintenant, pas ici au bureau, alors elle attend en silence que l’ascenseur arrive jusqu’en haut en cahotant et en grinçant et que les portes s’ouvrent.

Vu que c’est un de ces jours comme ça, bien sûr, _bien sûr_ ,  Kalinda la suit à l’intérieur, s’immobilise du côté opposé, l’observe d’un air impassible. Alicia a aussitôt l’impression que l’ascenseur est trop petit, comme si elle et Kalinda n’étaient plus censées se trouver si près l’une de l’autre désormais, comme s’il leur fallait plus de place. L’équivalent d’un stade peut-être, ou éventuellement la distance d’un coup de téléphone.

Pas ainsi, où elles sont pratiquement…

L’ascenseur couine tandis que les portes se ferment, et en même temps, Kalinda se détend légèrement. Pas beaucoup, pas assez pour que l’on puisse lire ce qu’elle ressent, mais assez pour qu’Alicia réalise à quel point elle est devenue de marbre au bureau.

« Alors ? » dit Kalinda, en donnant au mot une inflexion qui le fait sonner comme une question plutôt que comme une déclaration.

« Tu n’es pas déjà au courant ? » demande Alicia, bizarrement sur la défensive. « Pourquoi ce n’est pas à Diane que tu es en train de parler de ça ? »

Kalinda hausse imperceptiblement une épaule, apparemment la seule réponse qu’obtiendra Alicia.

« C’est compliqué. » dit Alicia. « Diane tenait absolument à ce qu’on te garde, mais on a déjà Robyn, et Cary, eh bien… » Elle laisse sa phrase en suspens, un peu maladroitement.

« M’en veut toujours de m’être débrouillée pour le baiser et me servir de lui pendant qu’il me baisait et se servait de moi. », résume Kalinda.

Alicia confirme d’un hochement de tête. « C’est compliqué, disais-je. »

Le visage de Kalinda se ferme de nouveau, et elle s’appuie contre la paroi, s’éloignant imperceptiblement d’Alicia. « Ca me paraît pourtant simple. » dit-elle d’un ton cynique qui fait clairement savoir quelle est au juste la solution simple à laquelle elle s’attend.

L’ascenseur s’arrête en cahotant au rez-de-chaussée, mais avant que Kalinda ne puisse s’échapper, Alicia prend une inspiration. « Attends. » dit-elle en tendant le bras d’instinct pour poser une main sur le cuir du blouson de Kalinda. « On a trouvé une solution… »

 

***

  
« Ecoutez, Alicia. » dit Eli. « On a fait toutes les recherches qu’on pouvait faire, fait passer le mot autant qu’on pouvait, on tâte le terrain auprès de toutes les personnalités que je puisse trouver, mais à présent, il va falloir décider de vous jeter à l’eau ou non. En résumé : est-ce que oui ou non vous allez annoncer votre candidature pour le poste de procureur général ? » Tandis qu’il parle, ses mains papillonnent, pour illustrer chaque phrase comme si cela allait achever de la convaincre de l’importance de la chose.

Alicia aperçoit Kalinda debout sur la droite derrière Eli. Son visage est aussi calme que d’habitude, mais Alicia doit réprimer un sourire tandis que Kalinda lève légèrement les yeux au ciel devant les effets de manches les plus outrés d’Eli.

Mais il a raison. Elle a évité de vraiment s’engager aussi longtemps qu’elle le pouvait. Elle baisse pensivement les yeux sur le bureau d’Eli. Si seulement elle ne se sentait pas aussi divisée à ce sujet.

Bien sûr, si elle n’était pas divisée, elle lui aurait donné une réponse depuis longtemps déjà.

« Pouvez-vous me laisser une minute ? » demande-t-elle. Elle se dirige vers la porte, déterminée à prendre ses distances avec lui, juste pour pouvoir réfléchir.

Eli pointe sur elle un doigt accusateur. « Vous ! Restez ici. Si vous avez besoin d’être un peu seule, je peux aller ailleurs. Mais quand vous sortirez de cette pièce, je veux un engagement ferme, quel qu’il soit. »

Alicia se passe une main dans les cheveux. « Alors sortez. » dit-elle.

« Très bien. » dit Eli, qui se dirige vers la porte avant de se retourner et d’agiter le doigt vers elle. « Mais n’oubliez pas ! Une décision avant que vous ne passiez cette porte.  
\- Ne vous en faites pas Eli, je comprends. » soupire-t-elle. « Non, Kalinda, je t’en prie, reste. » ajoute-t-elle avant que Kalinda ne puisse sortir à la suite d’Eli.

Le visage de Kalinda affiche un air nonchalant et amusé mais néanmoins curieux tandis qu’elle s’appuie de nouveau au mur. « Oui ?  
J’ai besoin de faire le point avec quelqu’un. » Et Kalinda est là, même si…

Eh bien, même si.

« Je suis quasiment sûre qu’Eli serait ravi de se porter volontaire. »

Alicia la fusille du regard. « C’est _lui_ la moitié du problème. Il est si… impliqué.  
\- Tandis que je n’ai rien d’autre à perdre que mon salaire. », dit Kalinda en la gratifiant d’un demi-sourire. « Alors ?  
\- Je viens de passer un an de ma vie à développer Florrick et Agos, à le maintenir à flot. Si je deviens procureur général, ça veut dire l’abandonner. Et le simple fait de me présenter veut dire que je vais perdre le soutien de certains des associés.  
\- On dirait que tu n’as pas envie de tenter le coup.  
\- Mais ce genre d’occasion pourrait bien ne pas se représenter. Depuis que Peter est allé en prison, je me suis fait un nom en tant qu’avocate, en tant que fondatrice d’un cabinet qui marche. Mais la chance d’obtenir un poste politique par moi-même… Et je serais certainement meilleure à ce poste que Castro.  
\- Bonne plaidoirie, maître. »

Alicia ne peut s’empêcher de sourire. « Parfois tu n’aides vraiment pas, tu sais ?  
\- Je ne suis pas sûre d’être payée pour ça. Tu t’es décidée ? »

Alicia ferme les yeux, prend une inspiration, se recentre. « Oui, dit-elle, je vais… »

 

***

  
Alicia quitte l’estrade, l’estomac noué par un mélange de colère et de peur étroitement contenu.

« Nom de dieu, qu’est-ce que c’était que _ça_? » demande-t-elle.

Eli lève les mains dans un geste d’apaisement totalement inefficace. « On est déjà en train de s’en occuper. J’ai déjà mis Kalinda sur le coup.  
\- Peter va…  
\- Je vous en prie, par pitié, Peter ne va rien faire du tout ! », dit Eli en serrant les poings et en levant les yeux au ciel. « Du moins rien de public. Il faut qu’on voie que vous êtes capable de mener vos propres batailles.  
\- Il ne s’agit pas de ma bataille. Il s’agit de mes _enfants_.  
\- Vous savez comment ça marche, Alicia. On en a déjà parlé vous et moi.  
\- Oui, mais cette fois… » dit Alicia avant de s’interrompre. Parce qu’ils en ont déjà parlé, et qu’elle aurait dû savoir que cela allait arriver. Mais cette fois, c’était pour elle, pas pour Peter, et il n’y avait personne d’autre à qui elle pouvait en vouloir.

Eli se frotte les yeux. « Ecoutez Alicia, retournez au bureau vous préparer pour votre procès de demain. On a les choses en main, et je vous ferai savoir quand ça sera réglé. »

Elle est toujours au travail à sept heures du soir, incapable de se débarrasser de la tension nerveuse qui l’a envahie, incapable de rentrer chez elle, de faire face à ses enfants, lorsqu’un coup sur son bureau trouble sa concentration et la fait sursauter.

« Kalinda. » dit-elle en reprenant son souffle.

Kalinda la gratifie d’un sourire énigmatique. « C’est réglé, dit-elle.  
\- Il ne va pas…  
\- On l’a convaincu que c’était dans son intérêt de ne pas. »

Elle envisage de demander comment, puis décide que si Kalinda fait exprès de ne rien dire, il y a sans doute une bonne raison à cela. La part vindicative en elle espère que quoi qu’il ait pu se passer, ça a fait mal. Très. « OK, dit-elle. Bon. »

Kalinda jette lentement un regard à la ronde dans le bureau, à tous les jeunes avocats encore en train de travailler d’arrache-pied à produire des heures facturables, puis de nouveau à Alicia. « On sort prendre un verre, pour commémorer ta première interview piégée ? » demande-t-elle. Et son sourire, sinon plein d’espoir, est du moins pour autant qu’Alicia s’en souvienne, le plus doux depuis…

Depuis longtemps.

Peut-être est-ce le stress de la journée. Peut-être la façon dont, à mesure qu’elle grimpe dans les sondages, elle est progressivement de plus en plus tenue à l’écart des décisions qui se prennent ici. Peut-être n’est-ce pour aucune de ces raisons, mais Alicia ne peut s’empêcher d’esquisser elle aussi un sourire, et de dire…

 

***

  
« M’man, à la porte y a cette femme avec qui tu travaillais avant ! » crie Grace depuis le salon.

Alicia lève le nez des paperasses sur lesquelles elle est en train de travailler réfugiée sur son lit et étouffe un soupir, car « femme avec qui tu travaillais avant » pourrait faire référence à pas mal de monde. Pourtant, elle n’est pas tout à fait surprise de voir que c’est Kalinda qui se trouve à la porte d’entrée.

« Salut », dit-elle dès qu’elle voit Alicia.

« Bonsoir, que puis-je faire pour toi ? »

Kalinda lui agite sous le nez un carnet orange. « On a découvert des choses. J’ai pensé que tu voudrais qu’on te tienne au courant.  
Ca va prendre combien de temps ? »

Kalinda hésite. « Une heure environ ? » hasarde-t-elle.

« Par ici », dit Alicia en lui faisant signe d’entrer. « Je te ferais asseoir dans un endroit civilisé, mais Grace reçoit des amis. »

Kalinda esquisse un sourire. « Oui. Autant éviter. »

Alicia la conduit jusqu’à sa chambre. « Trouve un endroit où t’asseoir. Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

Kalinda reste figée un moment, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage, avant de regarder Alicia. « Oui, dit-elle. Je veux bien boire quelque chose. »

Lorsqu’elle revient, une paire de bières à la main, Kalinda est assise toute raide à l’extrême bord du lit, occupée à contempler son carnet. Elle lève les yeux à l’entrée d’Alicia et prend sa canette. Lentement, au cours de l’heure qui suit, tandis qu’elle met Alicia au courant des angles d’attaque récemment découverts et des informations contextuelles associées, elle se relâche, se détend, jusqu’à se trouver étendue sur le lit à côté d’Alicia, avec qui elle partage ses notes comme si elles étaient deux étudiantes en train de réviser pour un devoir.

Une fois qu’elle a fini et qu’Alicia n’a plus de question à lui poser, le silence s’installe entre elles. Lentement, sans bruit, Kalinda se tourne pour la regarder. « Tu te souviens de la dernière fois qu’on était comme ça ? » demande-t-elle tout bas, l’air plus ouvert et vulnérable qu’Alicia ne l’a jamais vue.

Alicia tente de sourire, en vain ; tente de parler, en vain ; c’est pourquoi elle se contente d’un hochement de tête.

Le silence s’installe de nouveau, mais cette fois il est chargé de quelque chose qu’Alicia n’arrive pas tout à fait à définir.

Et puis tout disparaît lorsque Kalinda cligne des yeux, semble se ressaisir, et Alicia la voit commencer à se cuirasser de nouveau. Et c’est soudain, si étrangement, douloureux, qu’elle ne peut le supporter, qu’elle ne peut faire autrement que de tendre le bras, poser la main sur le poignet de Kalinda, et…

 

***

  
Une main jaillit d’une porte et attrape Alicia par le poignet, l’attirant dans l’obscurité avant qu’elle puisse seulement protester. Il y a un clic et une lumière s’allume au plafond, révélant qu’elle a été entraînée par… Eli ? Dans un… placard à balais ?

Soudain sa journée est devenue très surréaliste.

« Eli », dit-elle entre ses dents, « Qu’est-ce que vous fabriquez ?  
\- Crachez le morceau. » dit-il.

« Cracher quoi ? » demande-t-elle, des nœuds glacés lui rétrécissant l’estomac.

« Pourquoi est-ce que ma candidate et ma dénicheuse de révélations en chef s’évitent tout d’un coup ? »

L’étau autour de son estomac ne fait que se resserrer. « On a toujours eu une relation instable. »

Ses yeux se plissent. « Si c’est un conflit personnel, je peux m’en charger. S’il s’agit de quoi que ce soit qui pourrait affecter la campagne, il faut que je le sache. Tout de suite. »

Elle hésite, et Eli insiste. « Et puis vous et Kalinda, si vous ne fonctionnez pas à plein régime ? Ca affecte la campagne. »

Elle a bluffé des juges, des parties adverses, même des avocats qui la connaissaient pourtant si bien. Mais ça – ça, il faut qu’elle en parle à quelqu’un. Et Eli, malgré tous ses grands mots, ne juge pas -- pas d’une manière qui lui importe à elle -- et il emportera dans sa tombe tous les secrets qu’elle lui révèlera, quels qu’ils soient.

Alors elle ouvre la bouche et dit…

 

***

  
Les vives lumières sur la scène devant elle sont presque aveuglantes, et le tonnerre d’applaudissements diminue déjà. Elle jette un dernier regard à l’équipe qui l’a menée si loin, qui lui a fait remporter cette élection. Eli commence à la fusiller du regard tandis que le sien s’attarde vers le fond, vers l’ombre…

Vers Kalinda.

Eli lève un doigt, et elle est à peu près sûre qu’il marmonne quelque chose sur le fait de lui accorder ne serait-ce qu’un seul jour sans scandale en tant que procureur général. Elle ne peut retenir un petit sourire en coin tandis qu’elle tend deux doigts vers lui, une offre qu’elle estime plus qu’équitable, et il lève les yeux au ciel.

Puis elle détourne de lui son regard pour le fixer de nouveau sur Kalinda, et son sourire, l’espace d’un instant, lui semble être l’aube d’un nouveau jour.

Et l’espace d’un instant, Kalinda lui adresse un sourire qui l’éblouit davantage que tous les projecteurs sur la scène ne pourraient le faire.

Et l’espace d’un instant…


End file.
